90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
No Good Deed
No Good Dead is the 16th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis TRIAL AND ERROR – In an effort to put her inheritance to good use, Annie volunteers to organize a big charity fundraiser. When Naomi takes drastic measures to land her first event-planning client, her big plan back-fires. Meanwhile, Silver realizes she still has feelings for Navid, and Vanessa (guest star Arielle Kebbel) vows to make Liam a huge star after his agent drops him. Recap Naomi lands a party planning job interview, but her would be employer doesn’t hire her–due to the lack of references. At Liam's bar, Vanessa tries to help Liam get more jobs with his modeling agent Sheila. Vanessa upsets Sheila and Sheia quits. At the beach, Ivy, Annie and Silver, try to post flyers for Ivy's gallery opening when some guys knock them (the fliers) over. Back at Dixon's place, Adrianna, wearing lingerie, tries to put the moves on Dixon, but Dixon is too busy making his beats to notice. Navid walks in, embarrassing Adrianna, to reveal some good news. Navid realizes what he just walked into and asks if it would be better to come back at a different time. Before Navid gets the chance to tell them his good news, Silver walks in and tells Navid she has to tell him something. Navid goes first and announces that he's received a call from Princeton University and will be leaving in the next couple of days. This leaves Silver visibly upset. Navid asks her what she wanted to say and she lies telling him she just wanted to know where to send his mail. At Naomi's house, Annie walks into the kitchen where Naomi is going through pictures on her laptop, debating which ones to add onto her fake portfolio. Annie tells Naomi about the charity she is working with, the Hillingsbrook Foundation. Annie says she is working a benefit for them where she has bring in celebrity guests. She asks Naomi to get Mitchell Nash to attend the event. Naomi realizes she can use him to start off her business. Back at beach bar, Navid stops by to drop off a board for Liam. Adrianna realizes that Navid isn't too excited about leaving. He reveals that he was hoping Silver would tell him to stay or at least be sad about his departure. He makes the comment, "she'll be the one that got away." Adrianna complains to him that working with Dixon has sucked the passion from their relationship. Navid tells her the two of them will work it out and she tells him the same about Silver. Vanessa has bought new clothing for Liam and he asks her if she kept the receipt, because he hasn't been able to get through to any casting agents. Vanessa informs him she got him a gig at "Your Day LA," which excites Liam. She tells him she believes in him, but he has to believe in himself, too. Annie gets Ivy to donate one of her art pieces to the charity event, but when they arrive at the gallery to pick it up, they see that all of her work has been vandalized. Naomi finds Mitchell Nash at a hotel pool and he has some trouble remembering who she is. He asks her to throw together a sweet sixteen party for his daughter, which he had no idea about. If she can accomplish this, he says he'll throw her a lot of business. Naomi agrees and then meets Carla, a goth. At the gallery, Ivy finds out her show will have to scrapped, for now. Naomi runs ideas with Carla about what she wants. Carla tells Naomi she's not interested in having a party because she doesn't have too many friends. Naomi tells her that she will throw Carla the best party at her high school and by the end of the night, Carla will have tons of friends. At "Your Day LA," Liam does the cooking segment. Liam talks about Annie's event during the segment and later proceeds to ruin the place by accident. Ivy confronts the guy from the beach about destroying her art. He tells her she has no idea what real art is and takes her to his garage, where she sees his art. At Dixon's place, Dixon gives Adrianna a key the apartment and asks her to move in with him. He calls it convinient and Adrianna gets upset at his reasoning behind it. Dixon asks what he did wrong, which Adrianna proceeds to tell him that he should know what he did wrong. At Naromi's house, Carla throws a raging party that was publicized via Facebook. Carla tells Naomi she can tell Mitchell she made his little girl happy. At Annie's charity event, Liam and Vanessa argue over the fact that he feels she is trying to change him. He begins to wonder if Sheila was right and he's not movie star material. At the beach bar, it's only Navid and Silver at his going away party. Adrianna arrives and informs them that her and Dixon might be breaking up. Ivy and Annie are amazed at the great turn out for the charity event. Ivy is shocked at the number of people taking interest in her photo. Her dreams are then shattered by a couple who whine about the food and purchase the photo because it matches the towels in their bathroom. Back at Carla's party, all the guests seem to be having a great time, while Naomi tries to keep everything under control. She realizes Carla is nowhere to be found and Mitchell arrives looking for his little girl. Mitchell sees the turnout and compliments Naomi. Naomi distracts Mitchell and sets out find Carla. Adrianna vents to Silver about Dixon's move-in proposal without saying "I love you," beforehand. Silver tells her that she needs to tell Dixon what she's feeling. Adrianna turns the tables on her and asks her, "like you're doing with Navid?" Silver justifies her choice by wanting Navid to finally do something for himself and Adrianna tells her to allow Navid to make the choice himself. Out on the balcony, Dixon and Navid are also talking about Dixon's move-in proposal. Navid tells Dixon that he needs to tell Adrianna how he feels and Dixon asks him, "like you're doing with Silver?" Outside Annie's event, reporters attack the Hillingsbrook Foundation and put Annie on the spot for answers she doesn't have. Back at Carla's party, Naomi finds Carla making out with some guy. They argue about how Carla is choosing to make a name for herself. Naomi decides to pull the plug and Carla threatens to make sure her dad ruins her career. Naomi kicks everyone out of her party and Carla throws a fit in front of Mitchell. She tells him that she wants Naomi's life ruined. Naomi tells Carla that she can't allow her to make the same mistakes she made in high school. At Annie's event, Annie finds her way to the bar where Liam is. Annie trashes Preston Hillingsbrook for not showing up to the event. They hear screams coming from the water and realize a woman is drowning. Liam rushes to save her and succeeds. He is interviewed by a reporter. Vanessa tells him he's gotten a few calls from casting directors. When Liam goes to get their car, Vanessa pays the "drowing" woman. At Dixon's apartment, Adrianna is surprised by Dixon with candles all throughout the apartment. Dixon again asks her to move in with him, but this time he says it's because he loves her, not because it'll be convinient. Adrianna tells him she loves him, too. Navid leaves for Princeton. Ivy goes back to the guy's garage and asks for advice. Naomi is cleaning up her house, when Mitchell comes in and tells her he and Carla had a heart to heart conversation. He informs him he's turning twenty-nine again and asks her if she'd be interested in planning a party. Naomi accepts. Annie goes to the marina to tell Hillingsbrook off, but finds out that he was the bartender at the event. Naomi gets a surprise when she answers the door to see Jen and Jacque, and finds out they'll be staying for a while. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Nick Zano as Preston Hillingsbrook :Yani Gellman as Diego Flores Guest starring :Dina Meyer as Sheila :Will Kemp as Mitchell Nash :Emily Graham as Carla Nash Quotes :Mitchell Nash – It's time I stop writing checks and started kicking ass :Annie – to Preston Hillingsbrook I wouldn't even call him a tool. Maybe asswipe or douchebag. :Naomi: If you need a ride, you can get one from the Los Angeles Police Department as they will be here in about two minutes! :Adrianna – Dixon I don't even know if I want to have a relationship with you :Ivy – You're just a street punk with a spray can :Gallery owner – seeing wrecked gallery Whoever did this could be an amazing artist :Carla – Naomi S'up bitch? :Naomi – Annie Try Liam...he's a semi-celeb Trivia *Navid and Silver still have feelings for each other. *Ade and Dixon say 'I love you' for the first time. *First appearance of Preston Hillingsbrook **Nick Zano starred on Melrose Place (2009) as Doctor Drew Pragin. *¨No Good Deed¨ is the name of a 2002 movie and a song from Wicked. Music *"Dance With An Angel" by Amber Lily *"Freedom Is A Road" by Smooth *"Great Times" by Will.I.Am *"Keep It Real" by The Waking Hours *"One" by Sky Ferreira *"Salty" by North Highlands *"Sonic Youth" by Moneypenny *"Take A Chance" by Open Source Rebellion *"The Only One" by Andy Lange *"Upbeat Beatdown" by Kevin And The Octaves *"We're Alive" by My Name Is You *"When She Turns 18" by Christian TV Photos 416work.jpeg 416court.jpeg 416.jpeg 416liam.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4